


Dirty Talk

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack had never imagined Cloud would have such a dirty mouth on him. But, Gaia, he was so not complaining. One-shot, written for the FFVII Kink Meme. Zack/Cloud, complete PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this, and I started writing this, and then… I realised I have no idea how to write dirty talk. orz;; Especially since it's a pretty subjective thing. What sounds hot and what just sounds dumb? I have no clue. But I tried, so, uh. At least there's that.
> 
> Prompt: ZackxCloud - dirty talk and rough sex. All through the sex Zack calls Cloud a whore and a slut because Cloud is incredibly turned on by it.

 

Zack had felt bad about it at first. Cloud was such a sweet kid… tough as nails beneath all the cute and fluff, as it turned out, but definitely a sweetie. He'd never imagined Cloud would have such a dirty mouth on him.

Not that Zack was complaining. Gaia, he was so not complaining.

"Please, fuck. Fuck me. I need your cock so bad." Cloud's voice was choked with lust.

He was bent over Zack's desk (the one in his apartment, not his office - they'd nearly had Sephiroth walk in on them last time they'd been fucking on the latter), face-down against the cool wood. He still wore the crumpled remains of his infantry uniform; his shirt was unbuttoned and pushed up, and his trousers and underwear were pooled around his ankles. He hadn't had the chance to take his boots off.

The position left Cloud's ass gorgeously on display. He'd already been prepped during their hasty foreplay, leaving his entrance slick and reddened and ready. There were handprints on his ass and hickeys between his thighs, and he looked thoroughly debauched already.

Zack placed both hands on Cloud's ass and Cloud obligingly spread his legs wider, offering himself up. Zack groaned at the sight. "Gaia. You're such a little slut, all sexed up like this."

He heard Cloud's breath catch at those words, a tremble of lust running through him.

Zack had felt bad about it at first, saying such things to his boyfriend. But there was no denying that Cloud fucking loved it.

"Look at you, begging for it like a whore." Even with the slurs, the adoration in Zack's voice was plain.

Cloud moaned. "Sir, please. I want it."

"You want what?"

"Fill me up. I want your dick stretching me open, I want you to fuck me until I scream, please, use me, make me cum with your huge, hard cock inside me!"

Zack pinned Cloud to the desk, holding him down with a hand around the back of his neck. Cloud squirmed beneath him.

"Fucking bitch," Zack said, his tone still a little too fond despite the words. He rubbed the head of his lubed cock against Cloud's hole. "You want this, slut?"

"Yes, yes, fuck, please." Cloud was so turned on already, eyes distant and glassy with lust, and having Zack talk to him that way made him feel so deliciously, helplessly used. He'd barely been touched beyond a bit of preparation and some heated kisses, but Cloud's erection was already aching with need, leaving smears of precum against the underside of the desk.

Zack pushed in and Cloud arched up, his mouth falling open in a wordless cry as Zack's cock penetrated him. It wasn't too rough, but it wasn't gentle either. Zack was insistent, unrelenting, sinking in deeper and deeper, not stopping until his dick was buried to the hilt in Cloud's trembling body.

Zack rubbed the small of Cloud's back as Cloud moaned. "Mm, you're so good," Zack said, barely holding back a moan of his own. "Figures a whore like you would know how to take cock, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He pulled out and slammed back in again, and Cloud made a noise that was pure pleasure, begging for more. Zack would happily give it to him.

He thrust into Cloud, hard, fast, until Cloud could barely breathe. The air was filled with their panting breaths, the smack of Zack's balls hitting Cloud's ass, the slick, wet squelch of Cloud's hole being fucked and filled.

"Dirty fucking slut," Zack gasped. "Listen to how filthy your body sounds being used."

Cloud could only groan in response. His hands fisted where they lay on the desk and he bucked his hips back to meet Zack's thrusts. It felt so good, and Zack's words only spurred him on all the more.

"You don't even need me to touch you, do you?" Zack was leaning over him now, and Cloud could feel his breath against his sweat-damp skin. It gave him goosebumps. "I bet you can cum with just my dick in your ass."

"Nnng," Cloud attempted to protest.

Zack's hand slid up into Cloud's hair, fisting into the blond spikes and tugging Cloud's head back. Cloud gasped at the thrill of pleasure that jolted through him.

"Z-zack…!"

"C'mon, a good little whore like you…"

Cloud clenched down around Zack's cock, almost involuntarily. Fuck. He felt absolutely filthy, and it turned him on so much.

"Make me," Cloud finally managed to say. "Cum inside me, mark me, make me your fucktoy, I- I,  _f_ _uck_ , Zack!"

Zack grinned, his lips curving against the nape of Cloud's neck. "You're already my fucktoy. I'll use you however I want." He bit down, and Cloud cried out.

Both of Zack's hands moved to Cloud's sides, digging his fingernails into Cloud's hips. He wanted to leave bruises. He yanked Cloud back, pulling him even deeper onto his cock.

Zack didn't bother trying to aim for Cloud's prostate. He fucked Cloud for his own pleasure, like Cloud really was his whore, because he knew how much Cloud got off on it. And when he did hit it, it was all the sweeter for it.

Cloud pressed his face into the wood, trying to muffle his desperate, choking sobs. His whole body felt like it was burning up with pleasure and delightful shame. The final straw came when Zack's rhythm faltered, and Cloud felt Zack's cock buck and twitch inside him. He hit his peak, shooting his load deep inside Cloud's ass.

It felt so dirty, getting filled up by another man's cum, and it made Cloud nearly delirious with want.

Zack pulled out and replaced his softening cock with three fingers. They slid easily into Cloud's stretched, cum-soaked hole with a filthy wet noise. He curved them up, rubbing right against that perfect spot inside him.

Cloud tensed, his whole body electrified with pleasure. He cried out as he came, writhing beneath Zack's hands. Zack kept massaging Cloud's prostate, drawing his orgasm out for him until it was almost unbearable.

"Zack, fuck, Zack," Cloud moaned, his words almost incoherent.

He slumped bonelessly against the desk, gasping heavily. Zack lay down beside him, a stupid grin on his face.

Cloud gradually found enough sense to return the smile, thoroughly satisfied and no small amount exhausted. He allowed Zack to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him over to the couch for post-coital cuddles. It was a clumsy stumble, both of them a little too out of it to stand properly. Cloud's legs got tangled in the trousers still bunched around his ankles, and they ended up falling together into the cushions in a giggling heap.

Cloud kicked his boots and the offending trousers off and curled against Zack's side. He hid his face in the crook of Zack's neck, and Zack chuckled. It was a strange Cloud phenomenon. He lost his inhibitions so completely during sex, but would always get embarrassed by his actions and words afterwards, like he thought he'd be judged for it or something. ("Judged for what?" Zack had asked once, stroking his hands reassuringly through Cloud's hair. "Being sexy as hell?")

The solution, Zack had come to learn, was simply in plenty of cuddles and affection. They would lie together, kissing gently and murmuring nothings to each other, until Cloud ended up laughing. Zack eventually got shoved off for being stupid, and took that as the cue to go and get a towel for clean-up and some pajamas for them both. There was either a movie or bed, but they ended up dozing on top of each other either way.

"Honest to Gaia, though," said Zack. He was more asleep than awake. "You would be the cutest slut on the Planet."

"Zack?"

"Mm?"

"Please shut up now."

Zack laughed and kissed him.


End file.
